Father Spider Demon
|gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |hair_color= |eye_color= |blood_type= |affiliation=Spider Family |occupation= |partner(s)= |base_of_operations=Natagumo Mountain |status=Deceased |relative(s)= |manga_debut= Chapter 32 Chapter 34 |anime_debut= Episode 16 |japanese_va=Tetsu Inada |english_va=Kellen Goff |image_gallery=Father Spider Demon/Image Gallery }}The 「 」|Kumo oni: Chichi}} was a member of the Spider Family. Appearance The Father Spider Demon was, physically, the largest of his "Family". His skin was dark brown with the same red, dot-like design extending from his shoulders reaching down to his arms as other members of his family. Like his "wife" and "children," the Father Spider Demon also had long, pale white hair reaching down across his shoulders. His most unique trait was that his face resembled that of a gigantic spider with several eyes and spider pincers in both of his cheeks. When he molted, he gained green skin with blade-like protrusions sticking out of his arms and legs. He lost all his hair and obtained sharper teeth and more pronounced mandibles. He also gained five spikes going upwards on his forehead. Personality The Father Spider Demon seemed to be the most devoted to his family as when he battled Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira, he repeatedly told them to stay away from his family while attempting to kill the duo. He appeared to be the most devoted to the role of the "Father" in Rui's fake family. However, he was also shown to be quite abusive towards his "wife," having repeatedly slashed and physically abused her in the past without even stating his reasons for doing so due to her being weaker than to what they originally expected of her. History Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc After the Older Sister Spider Demon calls for him, the Father Spider Demon lands in front of Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira. He angrily tells them to get away from his family, attacking them with a fierce punch.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 17-19 He easily blocks Tanjiro's Water Wheel technique, attempting to counter with another punch, only to be thwarted by Inosuke's twin swords pinning his arms down. He throws the two Demon Slayers off of him, immediately charging and attacking Tanjiro while repeating his earlier demand. Inosuke attempts to attack him from behind, only to be immediately punched. The Spider Demon continues his assault on the pig-headed Demon Hunter, only to be pinned by a tree that Tanjiro had cut. He quickly recovers from this, using the tree to smash his assailant into the distance.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 2-13 Later, while Inosuke contemplates his next move, the Father Demon attacks him, breaking the tree he was leaning against. Surprised by his opponent's quick retreat into attack, the paternal Demon blocks the strike, but has his forearm severed when Inosuke uses both of his blades. Briefly examining his stump, the Father Demon then retreats, climbs up a tree, sheds his skin, and assumes a new form. He then descends the tree, ready to resume the battle.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 11-19 Towering over his astounded opponent, the Father Demon punches him with great force, following through almost immediately with another blow, which Inosuke avoids by jumping into the air. Inosuke attempts to sever the Spider Demon's neck with his Rip and Devour technique, only for his blades to shatter upon contact. The Father Demon immediately counterattacks, sending his adversary hurtling into yet another tree, and then picks the Demon Slayer up by the throat. Readying another punch while simultaneously throttling his opponent, the Father Demon once again repeats his earlier demand, only to be stabbed in the throat by his resilient adversary. Unfazed, he tightens his grip on the youth's throat, but has his forearm severed once more, this time by the arrival of Giyu Tomioka. Howling in pain, the Father Demon immediately regrows it, charging at the Pillar. His offense and existence are soon erased as Giyu strikes him with his Striking Tide attack, severing his neck and cutting him to pieces.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 2, 4-15 Abilities and Powers As a Demon, he possessed superhuman physical strength, reflexes and senses. Out of all of his "family," he seemed to have the most physical strength. As noted by Tanjiro, the "Father" had incredibly tough and durable skin. Despite using multiple Breath of Water Style Techniques to attack him, Tanjiro could barely pierce his flesh. Blood Demon Arts *'Metamorphosis -' The Father Spider Demon possessed the ability to shed his outer skin in order to transform into a more powerful form with increased physical power and regenerative abilities, making him even stronger and durable than in his original form. Trivia Quotes Navigation ru:Отец Демон Паук Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Spider Family Category:Antagonists